


Sigues aquí

by Dekus_freckles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekus_freckles/pseuds/Dekus_freckles
Summary: Rememoraba de manera tan nítida su persona que a veces parecía tan real, como si todo hubiera sido solo una pesadilla.





	Sigues aquí

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Voltron Legendary Defender no es de mi propiedad (ya quisiera yo que lo fuera)

La extrañaba, a veces demasiado para ser cierto.

Los primeros días fueron sin duda los más difíciles, le costaba trabajo aceptar la realidad de su partida. Cada pequeña cosa, cada detalle insignificante le recordaba a ella. Podía verla sonriendo justo en medio del patio en el que celebraron su primera cita, en cada una de las flores alteanas que tanto le gustaban, en las celebraciones organizadas la coalición al final de la terrible guerra; en el reflejo de los ojos del león azul, que era una representación profunda de la conexión existente entre ellos dos.

Podía jurar que sentía su esencia en todo lugar, como si su cuerpo hubiese intentado mantener ese único detalle tangente para nunca olvidarla.

Le recordaba tan vívidamente, como si nunca hubiera partido.

Su memoria perduraba en su piel, en las caricias llenas de amor que se brindaron el uno al otro, en las palabras de aliento y esperanza transmitidas en los tiempos más difíciles, en sus ojos que le decían más cosas de las que podrían expresarse jamás, en los buenos y los malos momentos, en la tensión de la guerra y los instantes de calma; en la manera en que sus ojos se achicaban cuando le mostraba aquella sonrisa aperlada que derretía su corazón y le hacía sentir que ese era su lugar en el universo.

Rememoraba de manera tan nítida su persona que a veces parecía tan real, como si todo hubiera sido solo una pesadilla.

Esperaba amanecer a su lado, que le besara y le acariciara el cabello para calmarlo, que le afirmara que todo iba a estar bien. Mas la ilusión se desvanecía tan rápido como aparecía, agrandando el vacío que le dejaba su ausencia.Despertaba y la realidad arrasaba su interior con la fuerza de mil tormentas, destruyendo su ser pedazo a pedazo.

Sus recuerdos solían transportarlo a la época en la que estaba a su lado, las memorias de aquello que vivieron, efímero como un suspiro. El dolor convertía su interior en llamas aquello de lo que ahora solo quedan cenizas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir algo que me convenciera lo suficiente como para terminarlo, todos estos meses estaba en un bucle entre un bloqueo creativo y la falta de tiempo para redactar por haber entrado a la uni.  
> Realmente quería desquitar el vacío existencial que me dejo el final de Voltron.  
> Durante un tiempo me quede pensando en cómo se habría sentido Lance después de perder a Allura, pues nos cuentan poco (si no es que nada) al respecto.  
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario, duda o aclaración no duden en decírmelo.  
> Como siempre agradecimientos a la maravillosa zephyr870 por tomarse el tiempo para leer y corregir mis cochinadas <3  
> Hasta luego


End file.
